destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
All Hallow's Eve
All Hallow's Eve, better known as Halloween, is the most magical time of the year. On this day, magic is multiplied and can be tapped into by any witch as long as they know how to tap into the Source of All Magic. It is also a time when the veil between worlds is thin and vanquished demons who know how can come back to seek vengeance. In 2000, the grimlocks Janor and Kava, returned on Halloween to kill the Charmed Ones, who had vanquished them two years earlier. History Melinda Warren Melinda Warren was born on October 31st, 1670 in Virginia to the mortal woman, Charlotte Warren. After traveling back in time, Charlotte was kidnapped by a powerful evil witch who was working with the demon Cole Turner. The pairing wanted to steal the child shortly after her birth and raise her on the side of Evil. They wanted to do this so that the Halliwell line would be on their side, and no longer fighting against them. The Charmed Ones ultimately saved her mother, and Melinda was delivered by her descendants, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. 2000s In 2000, the original Charmed Ones celebrated Halloween for the first time since becoming witches. They were unaware of the true magical meaning of the holiday and were shocked when they learned that some of the demons they had vanquished before had returned. An example of these demons was the Grimlocks Janor and Kava. However, they didn't have the chance to handle the Grimlocks, as they were taken back in time to the Witch Trials by the Elders. While in Virginia, they learned that a coven needed their help to save a pregnant woman and her baby. They learned old magic from Eva, and succeeded in saving the pregnant woman. They were then forced to deliver the baby in a protected circle. That night, minutes before midnight, they learned that the baby they delivered was Melinda Warren, and the mother was Charlotte Warren - their ancestors. They then returned back to their own time, where they vanquished the Grimlocks who had returned, and celebrated Halloween at P3 together. In 2005, only Piper, Paige, and Chris were seen celebrating the holiday. This is the first time that Paige Matthews celebrated with her sisters since discovering them and her powers. Piper carved a number of pumpkins and used them to decorate the Halliwell Manor both inside and out. She also turned newspaper reporters into rats, and Paige showed said reporters around the Manor. Also, this was Chris' first time celebrating Halloween as a child and his first Halloween since being born. Notably, this is the only time that Phoebe doesn't celebrate Halloween, as she once stated that it was her favorite holiday of the year. Also, no demons returned for this year, instead, the sisters dealt with reporters and hiding their secret from said reporters and the rest of the world. Throughout Destined Series Season 3 In 2033, the club P3 planned a Halloween-themed party, where all the guests would dress as they felt they were. The Destined Ones attended each dressing as their respective self-identified counterparts. However, Ignatius caught wind of the party and stole an Evil Spell book. He then cast a spell to transform everyone into their costumes, and the party quickly turned to chaos. The participants of the party started fighting and trying to kill each other, specifically the Evil Witch and Snow White. Cassandra Halliwell and Demetria Parker were the only two that weren't affected, due to them not being in the club when the spell was cast. They were able to undo the spell and keep everyone apart, however, a lot of damage was already done. The costumes that year were as followed: Prue went as the Evil Queen, Cassandra as a doll, Charlotte as the Queen of Hearts, Wyatt as Prince Florian, Chris as Robin, Melinda as Cinderella, Tamora as Tinkerbell, Pandora as Glinda the Good Witch, Junior as a Goblin, Bianca as Poison Ivy, Damon as Prince Charming, Melissa as Snow White, Sebastian as Peter Pan, Demetria as a mermaid, Tyree as a skeleton, and Haley as a butterfly. Season 4 In "Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve", Notes and Trivia * Melinda Warren was born on this day in a protective circle; * The Charmed Ones were shown to celebrate Halloween three times in Charmed, however, they only ever had one Halloween-centric episode; * Halloween was celebrated in Destined in "Halloweentown"; * A number of costumes were seen throughout the Halloween episodes of both series'. Some, but not all, are popular cultural references; ** In 2000, Piper dressed up as Glinda the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz. This reflects Piper's desire to be a good witch and not an evil one. ** Phoebe dressed up as Elvira, a popular character in the '80s movie of the same name, in order to protest the cliche ways that witches were portrayed in films. ** Prudence went as a fairy, while Leo wore his old World War II uniform. Meanwhile, Darryl Morris wore his rookie-police officer uniform. ** Ironically, Cole Turner dressed as an Angel. The sisters also wore their 1600s outfits from the past that night. * In 2005, Piper dressed-up as a mouse, Paige as an Angel, and Chris as a wizard. * In 2030, all the Destined Ones and a number of their friends dressed-up as characters that they felt they were and/or related to the most. Most of these were popular cultural characters, however, some were also magical creatures. Gallery Piper_as_Glinda.jpg Janor Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe and the Grimlock Janor on Halloween Charmed_Halloween1.jpg Charmed_Halloween2.jpg Piper_Paige_Chris_Halloween.jpg Charmed_Halloween3.png Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Events